1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns massage devices and more particularly, to a sleeved roller implement for use with a thermal medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Initially, most massaging devices used large diameter rollers having stationary handles similar to a pie dough rolling pin. Subsequent improvements involved making the rollers hollow for containing ice, sand or hot water. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,270,635; 1,882,370; 2,057,396 and 3,847,144. Some of the more elaborate rollers were heated by electrical means or exothermic chemical reactions.
In an effort to make the rollers more effective and adaptable to the larger muscle groups, longer and narrower rollers were designed. Of particular significance to the present invention are the sleeved rollers shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,205 and 4,002,163. The above rollers utilize functional end structures and elongated central sleeves for effecting a massage or exercise means.
A problem with the above structures is that they are not adapted for use with an internal heating medium. Even if the inner shafts were designed to sealingly contain hot fluids, no means is provided for safely and effectively filling the shafts with such fluids. Further, should the inner shafts include a heating means, the central roller sleeves create an extra layer which would inhibit heat transfer.